


A suprise in the hayloft

by Aiden47



Series: Tales from the hayloft [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden47/pseuds/Aiden47
Summary: Working late in the hayloft brings an unexpected suprise
Series: Tales from the hayloft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808662





	A suprise in the hayloft

Let me take you back to the early '90s.  
A glorious summer of my youth.  
Having finished my first year at university I returned home and took a job on a farm.  
One part was the beef cattle. A collection of buildings housing winter pens, birthing pens, yards, barns and sheds. Surrounded by a couple of hundred acres of rolling grassland. This was staffed by a motley collection of men (myself included) and a whole one female ( named Caroline. Never any abbreviation) who had started the previous year needing agricultural experience .  
The work was physical and a little mindless but it was very much enjoyable with a whole pile of banter being thrown about.  
The other part of the farm was the old stable complex. Very much a picturesque old red brick stable block, two stories high and built in an L shape.  
This housed the farm horses, a collection of pets for the owners wife and daughters. It was staffed by a small group of late teen aged girls whose conversation seemed to revolve around society gossip, makeup, clothes and bitchiness about the low intelligence and eligibility of the men on the farm. I am not sure that I learned more than one of their names in the 3 months that I was there and looking back I dubbed them "the inter-changeable Emma's" which was a phrase that I stole shamelessly from one of my favourite authors .  
Oddly there was a bit of a gulf between the two groups, the only time any of the horsey girls spoke to any of us was when something heavy or dirty needed doing.

It had been a long and hot summer while hay had been cut it was lying in the fields waiting to be bailed. In the meantime I was given the job of sorting and sweeping out the hayloft above the stables.  
The hayloft was dark and dusty with a slate roof. The only real light through most of the loft was from a selection of 60w bulbs and though there was a dusty window in the corner of the building the light from it did not penetrate far. The sun had been full on the slates and I was working in something close to a sauna. Clad in jeans, Boots and a Walkman I built a stack of about 70 old hay bales in a space near the corner of the "L". Stacked all the loose horse blankets that were lying around into a neat pile and then started to sweep all the loose hay into piles to be dropped into each individual stable.  
Noon came and with it the start of my lunch break. Having only about another 20minutes worth of work to do I decided to finish up before taking my break.  
Just as I was about to finish the last pile there was a gentle tap on my shoulder.  
I turned to find Caroline standing behind me with one finger over her mouth warning me to be quiet.  
I pulled off my headphones and bent my head so that she could whisper in my ear.  
" Do you want to watch something fun? I think that you will enjoy it"  
" OK but what is it? "  
" Put your Walkman down, come with me and be very very quiet."  
Bemused I did as I had been asked. She led me down the loft to the pile of hay bales, switching off the lights as we went.  
She grabbed one of the blankets and started to climb onto the pile of bales, spreading the blanket over the top .  
" Come on and be quiet" she whispered.  
I climbed onto the bales and lay down next to her.  
" So what should I be looking for?"  
" You know Suzanne that works with the horses?"  
" Yes - vaguely "  
" She has been bringing her girlfriend up into the room there at lunch times. I thought that you might enjoy the show but be quiet".

" You are kidding. "  
" I don't need to lie to you to get you alone up here do I?"  
" That's a very good point."  
" I know. now shut up and lie still!"

And so I lay in the darkness, on top of a pile of hay with an attractive girl, waiting for a spot of voyeurism.  
Then I heard noises from below in the stable. Muted giggles, the sound of someone climbing the ladder.  
Then a vision stepped into view. Late teens, possibly early twenties, clad in a crop top, tight denim cut off shorts, white trainers, long golden curls. She was stunning. She could have walked off a Whitesnake video which I wasn't going to object to. 

She was followed by Suzanne who was - to be perfectly honest - rather pleasing on the eye. She was about five foot eight tall, slightly taller than her friend, with thick curly light brown hair, a nice slim figure with her legs and buttocks sheathed in a pair of tan jodhpurs and her upper body clad in checked blouse.  
Her friend asked " are you sure that we are alone? "  
Suzanne replied " There are no lights on. Everyone is at lunch now kiss me!"  
With this she slid one hand behind her friends head and pulled her close. Their lips met hungrily and they kissed passionately.  
Within moments Suzanne's hands were roaming her friends body, running down her sides and then sliding under the crop top to stroke her breasts.  
Their lips breaking apart her friend gasped " God you are not hanging about are you"  
" I have felt horny all morning, it is lunch time and what I want to eat is you."  
With that she pushed the crop top up exposing a shapely pair of pert, unfettered breasts. She lowered her head and took a nipple in her mouth. Her friends gasp was accompanied by a slight shuffle from my side.  
Her friend pushed her fingers into Suzanne's hair and tipped her head back.  
" I love it when you do that!"  
With her mouth still full of flesh it was not easy to make out her reply but I think that Suzanne said " you like it when I do this too" as she dropped her hand between her friends legs and pressed on her crotch through the denim.  
She then stood and pulled the top over her friends head, the golden hair falling, catching the light from the window, before she dropped to her knees making short work of the button and zip and started to tug the shorts down that shapely pair of legs, leaving them in a puddle of cloth around her feet.  
It was a vision. This golden haired beauty standing naked but for a pair of white trainers and a tight pair of white briefs, her breasts proud with erect nipples with a fully clad figure on her knees at her feet.  
My own erection was not the most comfortable as I lay there trying to remain silent and still, very aware of the figure of Caroline lying next to me.  
The vision was not to last.  
Suzanne impatiently pulled at the white fabric, peeling it down her friends legs who lifted one foot out of them and had only just managed to put it down in the floor before Suzanne's face was buried between her legs, her hands gripping and squeezing the buttocks, pulling her face firmly onto her friends clit.  
I felt a movement next to me as Caroline turned her self onto her side with her back pressed against my side,  
A very subtle shuffle.  
Suzanne was still working her tongue hard on her friend who was starting to shake.  
" Su - zanne, I'm com - ming! Su - zanne!"  
Suzanne sat back, supporting her friend. This movement exposed her friends crotch to view for the first time. Tight little blonde curls, neatly trimmed, dripping wet, framing a pouting pair of pink lips.  
" I need to sit down " she said - rather weakly I thought.  
Suzanne stood and stepped over to the pile of horse blankets. She spread one over the pile of loose hay that I had left, kissed her friend and helped her sit. Her friend leaned back into the hay, One hand behind her head, the fingers of the other hand idly stroking between her legs.  
Suzanne stood before her, her back to us, and kicked off her boots. Then she unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders.  
" Should I take of my bra do you think?"  
" Yes please"  
She reached behind her and undid the clasp, the slipping her arms from the straps she dropped it onto her blouse.  
Then she undid the catch on her jodhpurs and I could hear the sound of the zip coming down. She hooked her thumbs into the waist band and started to wriggle the heavy fabric over her hips. Bending straight backed she inched them down her legs, her eyes on her friends eyes, inadvertently displaying a well formed backside and thighs and a very wet looking pair of lips.  
She stepped out of her clothing and dropped to all fours, crawling up her lovers body, pausing to spend some time with her tongue in her lovers vulva, working it up to join the fingers on the clitoris, trailing her way up over the belly, flicking over nipples until their lips met.  
Her lovers fingers left her own clitoris and started to rub at Suzanne's.  
Suzanne continued to crawl up her friends body, pressing her breasts into her lips, pausing for a while to allow her tongue time to work over her nipples and then continuing up until her thighs straddled her lovers head and her lovers tongue worked against her engorged bud.  
Watching them, One being eaten out, the other masturbating furiously as she ate was causing me an ache in my groin.  
Then I felt movements next to me. I turned my head and looked down to see that Caroline's hand has been thrust into her open Jeans. her body was rubbing against mine as she rubbed at herself.  
I looked back to Suzanne's body writhing over her lovers face building to her release.  
Caroline next to me was starting to pant.  
I longed to be able to slip one hand down to give some comfort to my erection but I was trapped in place and did not want to potentially disturb the surroundings.  
Suzanne before me thrust one hand out against the wall for support, the other had its fingers entwined through her lovers hair.  
" God!" she cried as she rode waves of orgasm, bucking against her lovers mouth.  
" Jesus!" Caroline muttered next to me, shaking against me.  
The loft fell silent but for the sound of heavy breathing.  
I watched as Suzanne rose and held out her hand to her lover, helping her to her feet.  
They kissed again, much more leisurely and less urgently than before.  
Then they started to get dressed, pausing to kiss or stroke their hands over each other often.  
Suzanne picked up the blanket, folded it and replaced it on the pile. Then she reached into the flattened pile of hay and fluffed it back up.  
" One of the OIks is cleaning this place up today, I don't want him to know we have been here"  
They climbed down the ladder and a few moments later I heard the the sound of a door closing.  
Caroline rolled over so that she was facing me. Her jeans still open.  
I took the opportunity to twist up into my side so that I was facing her - and relieving some of the pressure on my crotch.  
" Well did you enjoy that?"  
" It wasn't what I was expecting when I came up here that is for certain. I assume that you also enjoyed that".  
" Hell yes. A lot more than usual. That was much more explicit than usual. Normally there is a lot more kissing and fondling and less nakedness."  
" And you thought that you should join in" I asked glancing down at her open clothing.  
"Damn right. And wouldn't you?"  
" I couldn't as you were lying on top of me"  
"Oh" she said looking down at the bulge in my jeans. " That looks uncomfortable!"  
She reached down and stroked the tight cloth. " Let me help with that. Lie back".  
I lay back as she undid my belt and jeans, pulling them down to expose my inflamed member. Then she gently wrapped her fingers around it.  
"We don't have time to make proper use of that but maybe if I..."  
She dropped her head and slid her mouth over the end. Her hand moving up and down its length.  
In moments I started to ejaculate.  
She sucked at it, not spilling a drop. Then she looked up at me, smiled and swished it around her mouth before swallowing.  
She gave me a final lick.  
"I'd better go. I have jobs to do" she said and slid off the pile of bales.  
Adjusting her clothing she went to the ladder but looked back at me.  
" What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?" she asked.


End file.
